


Danganronpa Bloodlines

by Danganwhore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: CAMPSITE!!!, Cause Ishida deserves remembering, Cause we're gonna be gay do murder!!, Did someone say be gay do crime?, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I modeled one of the Ishiwada kids after Ishida, I promise, I'm not on drugs I swear, Legit a fucking CHILD, Like a fucking kid, M/M, Most of them are stupid fucking bitches, One of the characters might be a demon, One of them is a legit child, Oops the kids a he, PWP (porn what porn?), Please don't yell at me for my ships, There's a porn star, This takes place in a, Twins, actually, and we love her, but I don't wanna change the tags, but it's fine, but she's 18, but you can ignore that, i guess, lesbians!!!!, please don't cancel me, that monobitch, the actual writing is way better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganwhore/pseuds/Danganwhore
Summary: Junko Enoshima.A name hated by everyone who had to go through the killing games. Ms. Enoshima put her classmates in a VR simulation, and forced them to kill, all while keeping them unaware the despair she was still spreading outside.But, hope ultimately won, and Enoshima let her classmates out. And when they escaped, they had kids. Or made robots. Or adopted. Or summoned demons from Hell.And those kids, and robots, and demons grew up, and found their own talents. Said kids were asked to attend Hope's Peak, and (upon their parents hearing Junko would stay far away) happily accepted.But what happens when history repeats itself?Find out in Danganronpa Bloodlines!!How's that for a trailer?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Daimon Masaru/Shingetsu Nagisa, Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Hanamura Teruteru/Original Female Character(s), Ikusaba Mukuro/Kamukura Izuru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, implied
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

(??? Pov)  
I felt soft tears trailing down my face…

This... couldn´t... no...I-you…

You promised me…

You said I wouldn't have to go through this anymore... that the tears would stop, that it would get better…

But... but you lied to me...

´We´re all gonna get out of here alive!!´ you said…

´No one would dare hurt you!´ you said... 

Well, wheres that fuckin´ hope now?

Cause... this doesn't feel like it... this feels more like despair…

Yeah... Despair... I hate it. Why? Why you?

¨WHY FUCKING YOU?!?! WHY WOULD THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!?!? WAS IT THE MOTIVE?!?! THAT STUPID FUCKING MOTIVE!?!? ABOUT THAT STUPID FUCKING ´LOVE´ MOTIVE?!?! WHY?!? Why...*hic* you..?¨ 

And before I even knew I was talking, I collapsed onto my knees, like I had so many times when my tears became just too much, and I couldn't talk, and could barely breathe…

I thought I felt arms around me, and I blinked, unable to push the thought out of my mind that you were alive, because you had to be alive, you promised me we would both make it out of here alive and intact, and we would grow up, and move in together, and you would take me travelling to all of your favorite places, and we would find everyone who had ever wronged us, and make them regret leaving us behind, and oh, God, why you?!

But when I opened my eye, it was just that stupid dumbass bitch Nayami. I looked in front of me, and oh, oh God you were still there, still dead with those stupid tears on your face and oh my God were you crying before it happened? Did it hurt you? How fucking dare that monster hurt you. I wanted to punch, kick, scream at Nayami because It's her fault. It's all their fault for not trying to prevent this, and, oh Lord, was it my fault too? Were your very last moments spent hating me? You must have! I didn't let you sleep because I just had to go and say I was scared, and you took action because we were emotionally attached.

My... fault. It was my... fault.

I killed you. Just as much as whatever bastard is controlling this stupid fucking bear. 

I got scared.

And you paid for it with your life.


	2. You ever get a killer headache? <>Introductions part one<>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a young teen girl named Uchuu Saimota, known as the Ultimate Stargazer is trapped in a killing game? One word: Chaos. But hey! A least she recognizes someone!  
> I'm a dumb bitch.

I woke up, the most noticeable thing being my splitting headache. The second most noticeable, the cold concrete on my back. No, I just couldn’t shake the feeling. As I laid there on the floor, I tried to get myself to get up to see what was going on, or what was around me. Despite my best efforts (or my kinda-okay efforts,) I still couldn't get 'up and at 'em' as I distinctly remember two guys saying to me every morning (My dads, the world's best detective Shuichi Saimota and the Luminary of the Stars Kaito Saimota!)

Eventually, I forced myself off the floor, despite my aching body's protest. As I stood up, I noticed a boy about my age (16 years old, almost able to drive in America!) sleeping on the floor about two feet away from me. He was tall, taller than me at least, (How tall am I? Does that matter?) with hair falling to his ankles, the color being a light gray. What if he was dangerous? It would be a good idea to stay away from him. 

Despite my inner voice yelling at me, I walked up to the boy, my long skirt swaying behind me. 

I reach the boy and shake him gently, hoping to wake him up. Please no gentle jokes. I'm begging you. (Wait, can I even say boy? What if this person prefers they/them, or she/her? I'll be sure to ask!) Eventually, the person under me stirred, lifting their head up to look around with their now-open eyes.

(Good grief, their eyes are beautiful. Why is red allowed to be so flattering in this person's eyes? Is this person God? No, I'm an atheist. My dad's been all over the galaxy, or so he says, but he hasn't seen any heaven!! But if I did believe in God, I have to admit, this would probably be pretty dang close to him.)

They looked around the room, before lifting themselves up via my shoulders, and looking me up and down, making my shirt collar feel suddenly tighter and my face hotter. (Calm down, it's just a pretty person, no big deal. Except that it is,) As if by magic, although my attraction towards the stranger wouldn't change, I suddenly remembered my question. 

"I-erm, well, you see- may I get your pronouns please?" I mumbled out weakly. I barely heard the pretty stranger mutter a It's they/them today, check the bracelets. What about you? And stutter out an explanation on my pronouns before I was unceremoniously scooped off the floor by hands that were manicured perfectly yet felt like they could tear my spinal cord in half.

"Get away, you nasty degenerate male!" A rather angry voice called. (Wait, male? But they just explained that they weren't male today? Did this person not hear them?) I had apparently lost my voice, because I couldn't for the life of me speak up, neither to defend my new friend nor ask to be put down,so i tapped my captor's cheek, causing them to look down at me and-

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh nooo.

(This person is hot too. Fate ducking hates me. What're the odds I wake up in a room full of hot people, and oh wouldn't you know it, my face is hot, which probably means that I'm blushing. Or I'm dying of phenomena. Not sure which is better. Actually, definitely the phenomena.)

Suddenly, just as unceremoniously as I had been lifted, I was dropped. My headache, which had previously been forgotten, suddenly returned full force, which definitely wasn't fun for me. (Wow, okay. So, the hot person is kinda iffy on the polite scale, but the hot stranger is kinda a jerk. Okay then.)

"Oh my God, are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm just sleepy, that's all! You must think I'm a pain!" The feverish apologies went on for ages, before I suddenly reclaimed my voice. (Where had that been, I sure don't know.)

"You don't have to apologize, just tell me your name and pronouns please." Suddenly the stranger went a bright red and apologized for ignoring my requests for her to stop. Honestly, mood sis. My apologies are probably getting really annoying.

"I am Akidu Chabameno, the Ultimate Illusionist, but don't let the name fool you, I only do real magic! If you don't mind, call me a she!" Now that I took a good look at my captor, I realized how pretty she was.  
Her hair was a reddish-green, pulled up in twin drills that fell just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful color, looking like someone had taken the sun and reddened it, adding a dash of green. She was well built, and oh, God, her crop-top did not hide that fact. Looking at her more closely, (cause that isn't noticeable and creepy at all) I realized she had a light tattoo shaped like a rose.  
But all good things must come to an end. because my staring made Chabameno clear her throat and look away.  
¨Eek! I-I´m sorry, you must think I'm a total creep!¨  
“No, not at all!! No girl could ever be a creep! But…” her attention suddenly returned to the person standing behind me. “A degenerate male sure is! Forever and always!” She suddenly pushed past me, muttering a quick apology while doing so and grabbed them by the collar, causing a quick flash of fear and fury (how did I know that? Just a rough estimate?) to shine behind their eyes.  
She then pushed him up against a wall, and started screaming at him, saying things like: “You nasty degenerates always think it’s appropriate to put your filthy hands on innocent girls when they don’t want you to!” and “You should have just left when you had the chance, now I’m gonna beat you black and green!” KIDNAP THE SANDY CLAWS, THROW HIM IN A BAG!!!!!  
They simply grabbed her wrist and said in a firm tone, “I think you might be mistaken. My name is Yūnōna Kamukura, and I am the Ultimate… Well, my father, the important one, had many talents, and I was genetically edited to have those same talents from age three, having been experimented on by the organization that did the same to my father in his teenage years, however I am especially good at sharpshooting, and I can assure you, I am not male.”  
Chabameno dropped the Kamukura, who sharply inhaled, and muttered “What…?” under her breath, before rising to attention and starting her whole ‘I should have never done that to a girl like you!’ spree before Kamukura put their finger over mouth and said with a completely straight face, (something I would love to perfect),  
“Wrong again. I'm not a male nor a female, I am currently going by they/them, and will go by he/him and she/her in the future, because I am something called genderfluid. Do you know what that is?"  
“I-I… No.” She then picked them back up by their collar and slammed them against the wall. “Did you just say you will be a degenerate?! If you're going to be a degenerate, then you must be one already!”  
That's when I decided to step in. I rested my hand on her forearm. “Chabameno-chan..." that got her attention.  
“If you do this to them, you have to do it to thousands of others also. They currently share the same pronouns as so many. I find it incredibly rude to attack someone for no good reason, especially when you didn’t even ask for their pronouns first.”  
“B-but!! But!! He said he's a degenerate!!”  
“No, they said that they are genderfluid. Their pronouns change. By not respecting… Um… What's your name?”  
“Yūnōna Kamukura.”  
“Right. By not respecting Kamukura-san’s pronouns, you also are invalidating everyone else with these pronouns. And do you want to do that, I mean do you really want to do that?”  
She looked down at the ground sadly and whimpered “No… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed.” before rising to attention. “Hey, you might just be saying that to lower my guard!! I have to be extra careful around you!!" she added, shooting us a glare and dashing out the door.  
Almost immediately after, we heard a loud scream, definitely coming from Chabameno.  
“Well then, good riddance to the misandrist. Adios amigos." Kamakura stated, looking rather bored. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but they looked rather familiar. And strangely dangerous. Maybe best to leave them be.  
“W-well… Maybe we should check it out? Make sure she's okay?" I suggested, only to have the sentence copied by Kamakura.  
“I'm psychic, forget already? Also, you are incredibly predictable. I've gotten rather bored of your existence already.”  
(Haha, ouch! That really hurt!) But I was already dashing out the door.  
When I got out of the door, I noticed a definite change in the scenery. What had been a classroom changed into a hospital, and suddenly I noticed something.  
(How does it smell this… Normal? Like I'm here constantly? I'm so confused…) But, no time to dilly-dally!! I gotta keep moving, for Chabameno’s sake!  
As soon as I rounded the corner, I saw just what Chabameno was so afraid of.  
“Chabameno-chan?” I started. What the heck is that?” I pointed toward the… Thing… I saw infront of her.  
“I… I-I don't fucking know… It just showed up…" she stuttered, obviously scared out of her wits.  
"It just showed up? What d'ya MEAN it just showed up?!?”  
“I MEAN IT JUST SHOWED UP, FUCK!!”  
“WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!”  
“I’M SORRY!!”

“GOOD!!”

“WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!!!”  
And that’s when I realised the thing was stationary, having not moved from it’s spot.  
“Hey, Chabameno-chan?”  
“What's up?”  
“Weird question, but has that thing actually moved any?”  
“Has it moved? Of course it's- oh. I guess not.”  
Before I could bite Chabameno’s head off, a new stranger came out from behind the giant robot thing.  
“BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she literally cackled. “ A beauty, isn't she? Made her myself! Must explain why she's so kick-ass!!”  
The girl had either dark brown hair or black hair, I couldn't find the difference. She had safety goggles on the top of her head, and the obvious outline of them in soot all over her face. She was wearing a lab coat, and underneath that was a rather vulgar shirt with a porn star on the front.  
I could tell it was a porn star because of the huge legal battle around whether or not she should be allowed to continue production. She was of the legal age in Japan, but people in America were watching her films, and the government tried to arrest her for making child pornography as soon as she stepped foot over in their soil. She turned eighteen though, so eventually they let her go.  
But enough about pornography and legal battles. Back to the pretty inventor chick in front of me. Her eyes were wide and blue, reminding me of an ocean view. Her hair was tied in a messy bun behind her head.  
“Hey no tits! What're ya looking at?" she screamed, scaring me out of my thoughts.  
Suddenly I had a moment of recognition and asked cautiously, “Orugōru-tan?”  
Her face lit up and she yelled “Uchuu-sama!! Long time no see!! What’ve you been up to?" before crushing me in a hug.  
“Orugōru-tan… Can't… Breath…" I muttered before she just yeeted me on the ground.  
“Oh, sorry!! Forgot ya had to do that…" she muttered, twirling a Pat of her hak that had been left out of the bun. "But, ummm… You said you got accepted into Hope’s Peak, right? Congrats!! I'm the Ultimate Toy Maker, so…”  
“Oh!! Congratulations!! I'm the Ultimate Stargazer!! I'm so excited!! But, um… Where are we?”  
“Beats me!! Lucky for us, I have a tracking device for my moms right here in my pocke… Or maybe I don't. Well, we're fucked. Dammit.”  
“Language, cus. You gotta watch your mouth. What if there's cameras, and little kids are hearing the person who makes their toys say that?" I clapped in between every word in the second sentence to emphasize my point, and it seemed to work.  
“Fiinnneee, but you owe me!" she whined.  
“If a boomer that was your best customer heard you say that, for all you know you could lose your entire company! If anything you owe me for telling you that!”  
“Uuuummmm… So, question.” Chabameno cut in. “If you're the Ultimate Toy Maker, what's that?”  
“A big toy, shut up. Anyways, should we catch up later? We gotta get outta here first.” Orugōru-tan snapped.  
“You sure? Like, positive? Maybe there's other people here!" I chimed.  
“Yup yup!! There is, bbiinnngggoooo!!” A new voice sang.  
“Please, I beg of you, shut up. And stop running in the halls!!” another voice scolded.  
Turning around, I immediately spotted two individuals. The one that apparently spoke first (cause they were still being scolded) was rather short, looking about 4’11 if I had to guess. They had long light purple hair, and are those… bolts on their face? Is that paint on their skin?! Is that why they're so pale? And is that painted blue streaks under their eyes?! ‘Oh my god…’  
They were wearing overalls, but they just came up above their knees. Their shoes were light blue sneakers with rainbow strings and bisexual pride patches on the edge.  
The other had white hair and was wearing a schoolgirl uniform with a long black jacket that had the emblem of a popular biker gang on it. What was the name again? The Insane Emeralds? The Demented Gemstones? The Crazy Diamonds? Yeah, that's it! The Crazy Diamonds!  
She was wearing black thigh-high boots with red laces. Actually… Now that I think about it… ARE THOSE STRIPPER BOOTS?!? Oh my gosh, she's wearing stripper boots!! She was quite tall, a rough estimate brings me to think about 5’9.  
She turned to me and smiled. “Hello! I am Nayami Ishiwada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader! I earned this title from my father, but do not underestimate me! I worked hard to get this title! I can hold my own in a fight, and I'm quite proficient in hand-to-hand and knife fights! Who are you?!”  
“O-oh! I'm Uchuu Saimota! They call me the Ultimate Stargazer! But I'm not that good…” I muttered.  
Before the other girl could open her mouth, a loud crash resonated throughout the building before loud noises that sounded like a wall being broken down.  
“Okay, screw not running in the halls. Dash!!" Nayami screamed before the wall crashed down. 

And we did.


End file.
